counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
M249
The FN Minimi, commonly referred to as the M249, is a machine gun featured in all the Counter-Strike series. Overview The M249 is one of the two machine guns in the multiplayer Counter-Strike games. It is available to both teams. Some players may prefer the M249 in public matches but they are rarely used in competitive play due to its very high cost ($5750) for weapon itself and its ammunition. Currently in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive the M249 is cheaper at $5200 instead of $5750 Properties The M249 is a heavyweight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 220 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer heavy speed reduction. Advantages * 2nd Largest magazine capacity out of all weapons (100) * One of the largest ammo capacity out of all the weapons (200) * Useful for fighting groups of opponents * Very low spread * Great for wall-banging * Fairly high damage per bullet, especially in eariler games. * Able to shoot underwater Disadvantages * Most expensive weapon ($5750), ammo is also expensive (equivalent of the price of seven to ten 5.56 mm magazines) * High recoil and relatively low rate of fire comapared to other fully automatic weapons * If fired for too long, this machine gun can become inaccurate at long ranges * Does not share 5.56 ammo from other weapons, the ammo must be purchased in the Buy zone or by picking up another M249. * Longest reload time in the game * Heavy Gameplay Tactics * Spray at full auto and strafe when you encounter enemies at close range. * Use this weapon to distract the enemy or to provide your teammates with suppressing fire. * Contrary to popular belief, this weapon can be effective in long ranges. Burst firing is the most effective tactic at long ranges. It is preferable to shoot 2-4 shots in bursts. It is possible to fire single shot as well. Moreover, firing the first shot is very accurate so many players will use this to their advantage and can score a headshot at medium ranges. Try to train yourself not to get jumpy when enemy appears, because you will most likely end up spray and pray and make your accuracy very bad. * This weapon may not be the best choice for a combat-minded player, instead being more useful to draw fire from teammates or defend camp spots. * The M249 will completely shred thin enemy cover, use it to draw out hiding enemies. * Switch to your Pistol or the knife if you have to run. * Shred enemies up with the M249 when they are in a group. * Take cover than you need reload due of long reload time. * Never spray at your enemies beyond close range, you may look intimidating, but you are an easy target for your oppoent if you do this. Countertactics * The M249 has a very long reload time, use this to your advantage. * Be sure to take cover behind thick walls,and away from corners. This weapon can shoot through boxes and doors with ease. * The movement speed of M249 users is low thus players encountering them can strafe at a higher speed * Sniper rifles are an excellent choice to use against users of this weapon. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Trivia * The M249 is the only usable light machine gun in the multiplayer Counter-Strike Series, However the introduction of the Negev in Counterstrike: Global Offensive makes it more of a personal choice between price and accurracy. * The database file name for this FN m249 para/minimi is m249. * The M249 never looks like it needs to be reloaded, there are still rounds on the belt when the ammo count gets to zero, the player just pulls the box off of the gun and discards it, while the rounds are still there. This is to reduce memory as with the " P90, UMP-45, AUG A1, SG552 and SG550." * However, in Global Offensive, this reload error has been fixed and now properly displays the diminishing bullets when the M249 is running out of ammo. * In Deleted Scenes, The M249 has a unique sound when equipped. The weapon is also more effective than its multiplayer counterpart. * In reality, the M249 is capable of shooting 750-1000 rounds per minute whereas in the game it can only shoot 600 rounds. * The M249 in the Source version has slightly faster rate of fire and lower spread, still, firing in bursts is still recommened. * In game, although it fires 5.56mm NATO, it does not share the ammo used by other rifles using 5.56mm NATO round since it uses boxes of belted ammunition while the other rifles feed from 30 round magazines. To distinguish the game labels the box ammunition as 5.56 NATO as opposed to 5.56x45 NATO for magazine fed assault rifles. * The rate of fire of the M249 has been progressively increased from the betas of Counter-Strike to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. * The M249 in all Counter-Strike series is the Paratrooper version. Due to this the weapon lacks the stock to enable it to be fired from the shoulder. Being fired from the hip is the likely cause of its inaccuracy. * The M249's data in Counter-Strike: Source's VGUI buy menu states that its firing rate is around 600rpm. However, in-game it fires at about 750rpm. This is likely due to Valve reusing the old VGUI data from Counter-Strike 1.6. * The M249 and its variants are the modified versions of the FN Minimi for the United States Armed Forces. * Terrorists cannot purchase this machine gun in Assassination maps. Gallery : Main article: M249/Gallery External links *M249 at Wikipedia *FN Minimi at Wikipedia ru:M249 Category:Machine guns Category:Weapons